Brotherly Blood
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: The hunter brothers Fuuma and Seishirou meet in the same world. But do not think this is taken right out of tsubasa, the events here are far from what you'd expect.


By the way, this was actually a story I used for an English assignment (shh, don't tell my teacher). It was nothing important but thats mainly why i didn't mention any names and such. but You'll get the jist of it.

Brotherly Blood

Early night is a wondrous time, it's so cool and there are people bustling all around as if the darkness has no power at all over them. I'm not always out to enjoy the crisp early night like this, I should make sure to do it more often.

"You're the same as ever, aren't you brother?" a voice behind calls me with its familiarity.

Turning, half on edge, I end up gazing at the pale eyes of my older brother.

"Same to you." I reply, recovered from my initial shock of our sudden meeting.

He was smiling at me with that same gentle smile he always hid behind, just like how I always hid behind my tinted glasses.

Hiding was necessary for us but in different ways.

I'm a hunter of sorts in that I seek different things of value, mostly by the request of others but sometimes I work for myself.

My older brother and I both call ourselves hunters. Though we hunt different things.

It may be a coincidence that we would follow the same profession, but then again I've heard it said that there is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Then perhaps our reunion was foreordained as well.

A moment of silence held between us. After all, what would we talk about? The blood on his hands or the weight on my shoulders.

"Are you free? Or are you still careful with your time?" I asked him

He froze for a moment and looked up solemnly. "They say that hunters are supposed to be drawn to their quarry, but no matter what methods I use I can't seem to find what I'm looking for." He said looking back at me with that sly smile.

I can't continue this conversation with him, especially not out in the open like this. Slowly I turned and made my way through the pebbled street, motioning for him to follow.

We made in into an alley street where no fairy lights crisscrossing buildings could enlighten our way. Where it becomes darker, the people tend to disappear.

I looked at him trying to keep a cordial appearance. "What do you expect" I began "you can't help baiting everyone you like. That's why that boy is running away from you, you know."

I could see my words swimming in his head, yet he stood unmoving

Again that silence.

I wondered what he was thinking, was he was searching for the next step, a new direction, where to go. Hunting vampires used to so easy, but in his old age he seems to have lost something…

I know he was here hunting, just like I was, but to what extent I could only guess. He was here for that boy no doubt, the same boy he'd been hunting for years. The vampire boy who had given meaning to him and was now fleeing from because of it and he will not give up searching for that boy, no matter what.

No sound could be here from distant feet making their way across the pebbled pavement from the town square. Where dose everyone go when the darkness becomes stronger.

"So, dear brother," his calm voice brining me back to attention, "are you here on business? Is it something particularly difficult?

What's with that condescending tone he had? Well two can play at that game.

"I don't think it is…particularly."

"Oh, won't you tell your dear older brother what it is your hunting at the moment?" He's a fool if he thinks such pretty words and gentle demeanour can work on me. "You don't have to tell me anyway, I already know."

Trying to hide my surprise under my tinted shades obviously didn't work because he immediately tore at me through that sweet smile of his… except it was no longer as gentle as it had been earlier. There was a hint of determination behind it.

"Let me guess" he began "Someone, somewhere for some reason has asked you to hunt for a certain something and you are on your way to collect it…no, not collecting it, delivering it." He said matter-of-factly.

We stared at each other. I wasn't afraid of him or those cold eyes after all I was taller and probably stronger.

"Give me the blood." His voice was so calm and unexpected it startled me "I know you have it. No matter what kind of container it's in, I will always be able to find _that_ blood."

He reached out his hand rather presumably towards me.

"Is it the blood you want or the means of finding _him_." I fought back.

The jig was up, he knew I had seen the boy. Was he angry at me? Because I found a means of finding the boy and I didn't tell him or because I found the boy when he couldn't?

It was a stand off, and both of us were too stubborn and full of ourselves to even flinch.

"The desired result would be to take the blood you have and find him. Since I now know he's here and no doubt you won't tell me where or how you found him."

"It's my job as a hunter to know where and how I can obtain the objects I'm required to seek. And when he's not running from you, that boy is actually not that hard to find."

More silence and cold eyes.

"He said he misses you… Achk…ah..nn…"

What was that? Did he just disappear? Wait. Is that his hand through my chest?

I was staring him right in those deep pale eyes, then… pain, and it became cold.


End file.
